Vanja Ein Kind braucht Liebe
by Steeljren-Dag
Summary: Frisch verheiratet könnten die von Krolocks glücklich sein, bis ans Ende aller Tage. Aber es steht der Ball zum 1. Advent ins Haus und neben der furchtbaren Verwandschaft kommt auch noch ein kleines Mädchen ins Schloss auf der Suche nach ihrem Vater...
1. Winternächte

Hallo erstmal, ich weiß nicht ob sie es schon wussten ... ;-) das hier ist die Fortsetzung meiner ersten Geschichte, Viva Venezia. 

Falls ihr die kennen solltet, ich hab mich erstmal für Vorschlag B entschieden (war eine seeehr knappe Entscheidung - eine Stimme mehr). Sternkind kommt auch noch, aber vermutlich erst in ein paar Kapiteln. Bis dahin: hinein ins Vergnügen! - lol -

Wenn nicht ist auch nicht schlimm, ich werd alle Charaktere gebührend vorstellen - ich will euch nur vorwarnen, dass eine Menge Namen auf euch zu kommen

Aber genug geredet vampirezusammentrommel ... an die Arbeit!

* * *

**  
Kapitel 1 - Winternächte**

**  
**

* * *

„Kommen sie näher! Kommen sie!" Übermütig winkte das junge Zigeunermädchen Besucher auf den Jahrmarkt. „Oder haben sie etwa Angst, mein Herr? Kommen sie nur!"  
Grinsend packte sie ihre Rockzipfel etwas fester, um das zugeworfene Geld zu fangen.  
„Nur ein paar Münzen und sie können sich von schwarzer Magie verführen lassen! Sehen sie Wunder und Dämonen, wenn die schöne Esmeralda den Bund mit dem Teufel eingeht!"  
Wieselflink tanzte sie durch die Menschenmenge, ein untrügliches Gespür für potentielle Kunden.  
„Schließt du auch gleich den Bund mit ihm?", brüllte ihr ein junger Bursche aus einer Gruppe Halbstarker hinterher. Mit ihrem kokettesten Lächeln drehte sie sich zwischen ihnen zur mitreißenden Musik der Zigeunertruppe.  
„Das hab ich schon längst, Süßer. Und wenn du willst, bring ich dein Blut zum Kochen."  
Die anderen Burschen johlten begeistert, ließen sie zwischen sich hindurch tanzen, auf den Kreis der Zelte und Wohnwagen zu.  
„Alles fauler Zauber!", rief ihr der Gekränkte hinterher. Aber sie spürte genau, dass seine Freunde kurz davor waren anzubeißen.  
Triumphierend drehte sie sich noch einmal zu ihnen herum und entblößte lächelnd einen scharfen Eckzahn. „Sicher?"  
Sie warf den Jungs eine letzte Kusshand zu, als sie ihren Eintritt entgegen nahm.  
Zu einem besonders lauten Trommelwirbel sprang sie über die nahen Biertische der Dorfbewohner.  
„Beeilt euch, ihr verpasst das Ereignis des Jahres!"  
Lachend hüpfte sie zwischen den halb vollen Humpen hindurch und verschwand zwischen den bunten Zigeunerzelten.  
„Sag bloß du kannst nicht mehr?", feixte der knorrige Alte, dem sie ihre erbeuteten Münzen vor die Füße schüttelte.  
„Was glaubst du denn von mir?! Aber die meisten sind drin, den Rest schafft Djago auch allein."  
„Na dann ab in die Manege mit dir!"  
Singend und tanzend war das Mädchen auch schon davon geschwebt. Er sah gerade noch, wie sie sich im vorbeigehen einen gebratenen Fleischstreifen stibitzte. 

-----

Etliche Tagereisen weiter zwang ein brausender Schneesturm die von Krolocks zu angespannter Langeweile.  
„Clodvig der achte von Krolock," leierte Sarah einen weiteren auswendig gelernten Verwandten herunter. „Dein Vetter dritten Grades und ich soll ihn nicht auf seine tote Frau ansprechen."  
Graf von Krolock brummte anerkennend und wies auf ein anderes der vielen Porträts.  
„Hanna von ..."  
„NEIN!!!"  
Herberts gequälter Schrei gellte durch den weiten Saal.  
„Kaltes Badewasser?", mutmaßte Sarah.  
„Nicht so früh am Abend...", versetzte von Krolock und bog in einen Gang Richtung Speisesaal.  
Erleichtert folgte die junge Vampirin. Selbst Herberts verrückteste Allüren waren tausendmal interessanter als der von Krolocksche Stammbaum.  
„Oh unbekehrbares, unabwendbares Schicksal!"  
Und diese schien besonders ausgefallen.  
Magdas helles Lachen begleitete sie auf den letzten Schritten zum Speisesaal, wo ein gewisser silberhaariger Vampir sich gerade theatralisch auf die lange Tafel geworfen hatte.  
„Herbert?"  
„Oh schmölze doch dies allzu feste Fleisch!"  
Magda hatte sich beide Hände vor den Mund geschlagen, aber ihr Gesicht leuchtete bedrohlich rot und ihr lief bereits eine erste Träne über die Wange.  
„Zerging und löst in einen Tau sich auf!"  
„Ich fürchte, Alfred hat ihn schon zu lange studiert," kommentierte von Krolock trocken und ein Stück abseits seines Sohnes Platz.  
Nach Herberts letztem Versuch einen Kaffee zu kochen – begleitet von einer beeindruckenden Interpretation der drei Hexen aus Macbeth – überraschte ihn nichts mehr.  
„Oder hätte nicht der Ew'ge sein Gebot gerichtet gegen Selbstmord!"  
Neugierig griff Sarah nach dem Brief, den Herbert vor sich ausgebreitet hatte. Magda nutzte die kurze Pause um japsend nach Luft zu schnappen, bevor ihr Kumpan in die nächste Runde gehen konnte.  
Sarah schien inzwischen dem waren Grund des Dramas auf die Schliche gekommen zu sein.  
„Schatz, hier steht die von Breistolds kommen schon übermorgen ..."  
„OH GOTT!!"  
Erschrockene Blicke flogen dem Grafen entgegen.  
„Paps, du kannst Shakespeare?"  
„Was ist so furchtbar an diesen von Breistolds?", flüsterte die verdatterte Magd Sarah ins Ohr. „Waren die auf der Hochzeit?"  
„Nein," Sarah schob sie unauffällig in die kleine Küche neben dem Saal. Die Männer würden gleich einen Kaffee brauchen."Gräfin Eilgrim von Breistold ist Schatzis ehemalige Schwiegermutter."  
Magda starrte sie an, als hätte sie ein drittes Auge auf der Stirn. „Er lädt seine Ex-Schwiegermutter zum Adventsball ein?!"  
„Ist angeblich eine alte Familientradition. Herbert hasst sie."  
Magda nickte gedankenverloren. „Das ist also das 'Natterngezücht', dessen Ankunft er seit Tagen prophezeit ..."  
„Wir sollten Alfred dringend sagen, dass er eine Pause braucht."

-----

Fackeln flogen, Menschen kreischten und drängten sich im Sog der Musik näher an die Bühne.  
Hastig eilte das Zigeunermädchen durch die Meute und schlüpfte zwischen zwei Zeltplanen hindurch.  
„Vanja, na endlich!" Eine der Zigeunerinnen hörte für einen Moment auf, sich Glöckchen und Schellen umzubinden, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. „Du bist ja voller Ruß! Beeile dich, wir müssen gleich."  
„He, ich hab das im Griff, Mama!" In Sekundenschnelle wusch sie ihr Gesicht und schlüpfte in ihr bestes Kleid. Noch ein paar Schellen an die Ärmel ... Perfekt!  
„Meine Damen und Herren, es ist soweit!", schallte es in ihr kleines Zelt. Ihre Mutter winkte Vanja nach draußen und sie ging hinter der Bühne in Stellung.  
„Der Tanz der schönen Esmeralda!"  
Zwei der Feuerspucker jagten helle Stichflammen in den Nachthimmel und Vanja stand mit einem Satz auf dem Podest.  
Die überraschten Blicke der Zuschauer lagen auf ihr und warteten auf ihre erste Regung.  
Selbst die Musik verstummte eine Sekunde lang, um nun ganz langsam wieder einzusetzen. Wie verzaubert begann sie die Arme im Rhythmus um ihren zu bewegen.  
Die Musik wurde lebhafter, vom Klang ihrer Schellen angespornt. Ihre schwarzen Zöpfe flogen und die Zuschauer schienen vor Spannung auf die Bühne kriechen zu wollen.  
Sie wirbelte um ihre eigene Achse, immer schneller, immer im Rhythmus. Ließ sich von der Musik mitreißen, bis sie wie ein Derwisch über die Bühne fegte. Das gespannte Schweigen des Publikums, ein zweiter Feuerstoß, sie warf sich mit aller Kraft nach hinten.  
Die Menge johlte begeistert, noch bevor sie im weichen Gras landete. Anstelle des kleinen Mädchens stand nun ihre Mutter auf der Bühne. Flankiert von zwei Zigeunerinnen, die die Menge mit ihren Tamburinen nur noch stärker zum Kochen brachten.  
Schwer atmend blieb sie auf dem Rücken liegen und sah ihrer Mutter beim Tanzen zu.

* * *

Nun denn, das wars erstmal. Es ist zwar noch nicht viel passiert, aber die Fortsetzung ist in Arbeit ... und ihr kennt ja das Prinzip: R&R ... biiiiiddöööö ;-) 


	2. Erste Vorzeichen

* * *

Kapitel 2 - Erste Vorzeichen 

* * *

Hu, ganz vergessen, dass ich die Geschichte hier auch gepostet hab...

Schoko: Ich fürchte ja es gibt hier nicht mehr allzuviele Leser für TdV Storys. Deshalb logischerweise auch keine Reviews ;-)

Naja, ich werd wohl trotzdem ab jetzt auch hier wieder posten. Der Vollständigkeit halber ...

* * *

Frustriert funkelte Alfred den Federhalter in seiner Hand an. Mit einem leisen Knurren riss er das oberste Blatt aus seinem Notizblock und knüllte es neben sich in den Papierkorb.  
In diesem Tempo würde er niemals rechtzeitig fertig werden.  
Er zog die Kerze etwas näher und kritzelte erneut ein paar Zeilen. Hoffnungslos. Die feuchte Tinte schimmerte den Vampir an, als wollte sie ihn mit seinen eigenen Worten verhöhnen. Einfach hoffnungslos.  
Kraftlos ließ Alfred den Kopf auf den Tisch schlagen. Er hatte nur noch drei Wochen und seine vielen Thesen und Beweise weigerten sich beharrlich ein schlüssiges Ganzes zu ergeben!  
Noch dazu unterstützte ihn selbst Herbert inzwischen nur noch unwillig in seinen Experimenten.  
Über seinen Grübeleien hörte er die Zimmertür nicht, aber der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Pfefferminztee stieg ihm in die Nase.  
„Wie läuft es?", fragte Herbert.  
„Ich brauche ein Wunder."  
Vorsichtig setzte der silberhaarige Vampir zwei Teetassen auf den Schreibtisch und schob Alfred eine Hand unter das Kinn.  
„Oder besser noch eine wissenschaftliche Sensation, die rein zufällig zum Thema passt", grummelte der Student unbeeindruckt weiter, als Herbert seinen Kopf hob und begann ihm etwas Tinte von der Stirn zu wischen.  
Der ältere Vampir verkniff sich den Kommentar, dass beides in einem rumänischen Schloss ohne Strom und Telefon eher unwahrscheinlich war. „Ich bin mit dem Sommernachtstraum durch", sagte er stattdessen."Wie jetzt weiter? Schiller? Schopenhauer?"  
„Lass gut sein..." Alfred schüttelte den Kopf, noch nicht bereit seine miese Stimmung aufzugeben. „Hast eh schon alles geschlagen, was ein menschliches Gehirn an Informationen speichern könnte."  
Seufzend griff Herbert nach seiner Tasse und entschied, dass er Schiller nehmen würde. Schopenhauers ewiges Mitleidsgefasel hatte ihm schon immer den letzten Nerv rauben können – und wenn Alfred wieder etwas aufgepäppelt war, würde er seine Untersuchungsergebnisse brauchen.  
Irgendwann griff der junge Wissenschaftler auch tatsächlich nach seinem Tee und blätterte seufzend durch seine wild verstreuten Aufzeichnungen. „Was war eigentlich vorhin los?"  
„Hmm?"  
„Ich hab dich schreien hören ..."  
„Achso ..." Lächelnd nahm Herbert einen Schluck Tee. 'Vorhin' war immerhin schon fast zwei Nächte her, aber Alfreds Zeitgefühl hatte sich bereits vor Wochen verabschiedet. „Die alte Giftspritze kommt zwei Wochen zu früh."  
Mehr musste er nicht sagen, das komplizierte Verwandtschaftsnetz der von Krolocks nahm ohnehin den Großteil von Alfreds Diplomarbeit ein.  
„Tatsächlich?"  
Und sehr zu seinem Leidwesen wurde ihm gerade klar, dass das eventuell das wissenschaftliche Wunder war, auf das Alfred gehofft hatte. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass sie sich so bereitwillig ausfragen lassen wie ich."  
Der junge Wissenschaftler verkniff sich ein „So schlimm werden sie schon nicht sein". Herberts Meinung dazu kannte er zur Genüge.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen erschienen bereits am Horizont, als die Männer die letzten Zeltplanen auf die Wagen hievten.  
„Hast du alles?"  
Vanja nickte geistesabwesend, die Augen immer noch an den schmalen Silberstreifen am Horizont geheftet. Die Worte waren wie üblich das Signal zum Aufbruch.  
Sie spürte die Hand ihrer Mutter zärtlich durch ihr Haar wuseln. „Na komm schon, mein kleiner Sonnenstrahl." Obwohl sie langsam wirklich zu groß dafür wurde, hob ihre Mutter sie auf einen der Eselskarren und stieg hinterher.  
'Sonnenstrahl...', dachte Vanja als sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Sie liebte die Sonne, so wie jedes junge Mädchen. Doch die wenigen Minuten, in denen die ersten Strahlen die Wolken einfärbten, übten jeden Tag aufs neue eine unglaubliche Faszination auf sie aus. Und wie so oft in den letzten Tagen ergriff sie ein Anflug von Furcht. Als würde sie diesen wunderschönen Anblick nie wieder sehen, wenn sie erst einmal am Ziel ihrer Reise waren.  
„He, Kopf hoch, Engelchen!" Burga, eine der ältesten Frauen der Zigeunergruppe, klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schultern und reichte ihr einen Becher mit Wasser. Bei der holprigen Fahrt war es schwer, nichts zu verschütten, aber Vanja hatte jahrelange Übung darin.  
Die meisten der Zigeuner wussten von dem schweren Abschied, der dem jungen Mädchen bald bevorstand. Doch sie war entschlossen nicht an das zu denken, was sie hinter den dichten Wäldern im Osten erwartete.  
„Wo treten wir denn diesmal auf?" „Ein kleines Dorf, nicht weit von hier." Ihre Mutter zog die Kleine an sich und ließ sie den Kopf in ihren Schoß legen. „Bevor es dunkel wird sollten wir da sein."  
Zum monotonen Klappern der Hufe und unter den zaghaften Strahlen der Wintersonne schlief Vanja schließlich ein.

Graf von Krolock bog gerade mit Koukol in den Korridor zu den oberen Stockwerke, als Alfred vor ihm die letzten Stufen der langen Südtreppe hinunter rollte und der Länge nach auf den Teppich schlug.  
Der Vampir war ihnen so überraschend vor die Füße gestürzt, dass sich noch keiner der Beiden gerührt hatte, als von oben auch schon ein besorgter Herbert hinterher stürmte.  
„Alfred, alles klar?" Er wartete nicht wirklich auf eine Antwort, sondern nahm den offenbar bewusstlosen Vampir auf die Arme und wollte ihn den restlichen Weg zur Gruft tragen ... als er die streng nach oben gezogenen Brauen seines Vaters bemerkte.  
„Oh, Hallo Paps. So spät noch wach?"  
„Es ist ja auch jedes Mal wieder erstaunlich, was man in diesem Schloss nach Sonnenaufgang zu sehen bekommt."  
Zumal Alfred in Herberts Armen nun auch noch zu schnarchen anfing...  
Der blonde Vampir zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. „Er hat jetzt schon drei Tage durchgearbeitet. Ich wollte unsere Tassen abwaschen und ihn dann zur Gruft bringen, aber er ist wohl im Gehen eingeschlafen", erläuterte er in einem Tonfall, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt, wenn ein Vampir im Tiefschlaf eine Treppe herabfiel. Er schob sich mit Alfred den Gang entlang und Koukol setzte schon an, ihm zu helfen – oder wenigstens Herrn Alfred auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen – aber der Graf winkte bloß ab.  
Nach fast einem Jahr mit einem Schloss voller Jungvampire konnte von Krolock nichts mehr aus der Fassung bringen. Herbert würde sich schon um seinen Liebling kümmern und er hatte dringendere Sorgen. Der Aufenthalt der von Breistolds würde für niemanden angenehmer werden, wenn er seinen Gästen keine Zimmer anbieten und keine Ehefrau vorstellen konnte.  
„Das obere Stockwerk heben wir für die späteren Gäste auf ...", murmelte er vor sich hin, während Koukol sich neben ihm gedankliche Notizen machte. „... die Treppen kommt der alte Willibald ohnehin nicht hinauf. Am Besten bringen wir die meisten hier im Südflügel unter ..."  
Laut Herbert konnte der Diener sehr wohl lesen und schreiben, der Graf hatte ihn allerdings noch nie dabei ertappt. Also trottete Koukol weiter neben seinem Herren her, gab ab und an einen gebrummten Kommentar dazu und überprüfte in Gedanken, ob auch allen Gästen ein Zimmer zugedacht wurde.  
Langsam spürte der Graf, wie ihn die Müdigkeit überkam. Nach über einer halben Stunde hatten sie endlich für jeden ein Zimmer gefunden. Fehlte nur noch eines ...  
„... sarah ...", half Koukol sofort aus.  
„Nun, ich vermute wir finden sie wie so oft im Schrank." Zielstrebig bog der Graf in den nächsten Gang ein.  
Sie und Magda hatten sich schnell an den Luxus des Schlosses gewöhnt, aber begehbare Kleiderschränke von der Größe ihres alten Schankraums schienen den Frauen immer noch zu schön um wahr zu sein.


	3. Ankommen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kapitel 3 - Ankommen

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So und auch das derzeit aktuellste Kapitel will ich euch nicht vorenthalten. Viel Vergnügen!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zufrieden streckte sich Herbert von Krolock in einem weichen Federbett. Er hatte sich und Alfred einfach in einem der vielen Schlafzimmer untergebracht. Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen. Besser als seinen gelockten Engel den ganzen Weg bis zur Gruft zu tragen, wenn er wieder im Stehen einschlief. Der Student hatte seinen Sarg ohnehin noch nie gemocht.  
An Abenden wie diesem fragte Herbert sich manchmal, warum sie nicht einfach für immer einzogen. Die dicke Decke war wärmer als alles, was in einem Sarg Platz fand und das Laken schmiegte sich angenehm frisch an die Haut. Die letzte Abendsonne verschwand gerade hinter den Bergen und malte die Stickereien der Vorhänge in verträumten Farben an die Decke.  
Er schob die blickdichten Behänge des Himmelbetts ein wenig auseinander um mehr von dem Schauspiel zu genießen und ein verirrter Lichtstrahl traf den jungen Vampir an seiner Seite.  
"Hmm?" Alfred regte sich träge im Halbschlaf. "Isesschonhell?"  
"Schlaf ruhig weiter, mein Liebling. Es ist noch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen."  
Stumm betrachtete er weiter das Spiel der Schatten. Die Sonne ging unter. Bald würde der Schnee wieder einsetzen. Und eine weitere Nacht mit seinen Verwandten stand bevor. Zu jedem Adventsball regten sich in ihm die Erinnerungen an ferne Tage, als die Familie seiner Mutter noch in diesem Schloss gelebt hatte.  
Zeiten, in denen Sonnenuntergänge stets die Vorboten von Streit und den Versuchen guter Erziehung waren. Herbert lächelte. Nicht so die Sonnenaufgänge. Sie kündigten den Tag an. Seine Zeit. Die Stunden in denen ihm die Vampire nicht folgen konnten. Im Stillen nahm er sich vor, jetzt im Winter wieder den ein oder anderen zu beobachten.  
Alfreds Kopf auf seiner Schulter schüttelte den Vampir aus seinen Gedanken. "He..." Liebevoll strich er dem jungen Mann eine goldene Locke aus dem Gesicht. "Du sollst doch schlafen."  
"Hmm ... Tu ich doch ..." Grinsend öffnete Alfred ein Auge um die aristokratisch hochgezogene Augenbraue zu bewundern. "Aber ich will dabei die Sonne sehen."  
Seufzend zog Herbert die Behänge ein Stück auf. "Wenn du Sonnenbrand bekommst, werde ich dich nicht trösten."  
Alfred schmiegte sich etwas näher an ihn und zog sanft mit einem Finger das Profil seines Geliebten nach. "Was ist los, Herbi?"  
Der Vampir strich sich eine silberne Haarsträhne hinters Ohr und atmete einmal tief. "Am Liebsten würde ich einfach liegen bleiben..."  
"Du hast es doch all die Jahre überstanden."  
"Ja klar. Aber hier hab ich ein gemütliches Kissen und der hübsche Mann neben mir hat seine Nase ausnahmsweise nicht in einem Buch vergraben."  
Alfred schlug reuevoll die Augen nieder. "He, nur noch drei Wochen. Dann hab ich entweder ein Diplom oder ich schwöre feierlich nie wieder ein Buch anzufassen." Herbert schenkte ihm einen zweifelnden Blick.  
"Und dann nach Königsberg?"  
"Und nach Edinbourgh, nach Antwerpen, nach Venedig ..." Alfred seufzte verträumt. "Das wird die schönste Forschungsreise meines Lebens."  
"Nun mal langsam, es ist erst deine Zweite."  
Fröhlich drückte Alfred Herbert zurück in sein Kissen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Und es ist deine Erste." Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ließen lange Schatten durch das Zimmer kriechen. Herberts Finger folgten einem davon - Alfreds Hals hinab über seine Brust, die Seite und schließlich unter die Jacke seines Schlafanzuges. "Haben wir bis dahin vielleicht noch ein wenig Zeit?"  
Er grinste verschmitzt, als sich Alfreds Ohren auch nach all den Monaten noch rosa färbten. Aber der Jüngere zog Herberts Hand von seiner Hüfte und hielt sie fest, indem er ihre Finger verflocht. "Lieber nicht. Welchen Eindruck macht es denn, wenn ich nachher mit Bissen und Knutschflecken übersäht bin."  
"Oooch ..." Herbert setzte seinen unschuldigsten Blick auf. "Ich kann mich benehmen, wenn ich will."  
"DAS habe ich schonmal gehört.", neckte Alfred unnachgiebig und sehr zu seiner Genugtuung färbten sich diesmal Herberts Ohren rot.  
"Los, lass uns aufstehen. Wer weiß, wann deine Verwandten ankommen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nicht weit entfernt hockte Vanja mit einigen anderen Zigeunern zwischen den frisch aufgeschlagenen Zelten. Ein prasselndes Feuer schützte sie vor der schneidenden Kälte des fortschreitenden Winters.  
"Wie kommt es, dass es hier schon schneit?"  
Eine der Zigeunerinnen verteilte Brot und kleine würzige Käsestücke. "Angeblich erst seit ein, zwei Wochen. Da können wir uns noch glücklich schätzen."  
"Allerdings.", stimmte der knorrige Alte neben ihr zu. "Sonst sind diese Pässe schon im Oktober gefährlich."  
"Waren wir deswegen noch nie hier?" Vanja schielte zwischen den Zelten hindurch zu den Lichtern des nahen Dorfes.  
"Nun mal keine Sorge, mein Schatz. Die Leute hier werden dich lieben, wenn du über die Bühne fegst.", scherzte ihre Mutter, als sie sich im Kreis der Zigeuner niederließ. Sie nahm ihren Teil des bescheidenen Abendessens entgegen.  
"Vielleicht kennen sie ja keine Zigeuner und es kommt gar niemand..."  
"Oh doch, mach dir keine Gedanken." Ihre Mutter wies auf die Silhouette der nahen Berge. "Es gibt eine Truppe, die in dem Tal dort hinten ihr Winterquartier aufschlägt." Sie nahm einen Bissen Brot und beobachtete, wie auch ihre Tochter nachdenklich kaute.  
"Vanja?"  
"Ich hab ..." Sie dachte daran zu schlucken, bevor sie weitersprach. "Vorhin hab ich einen Jungen aus dem Dorf getroffen. Ich wollte ihn einladen mit uns zu essen, aber er meinte er muss nach Hause, bevor es dunkel wird." Das Mädchen griff nach einem Krug Wasser um ihr Stück Brot endgültig hinunterzuspülen. Dann beugte sie sich verschwörerisch zu den anderen. "Er hat gesagt, in diesen Wäldern gäbe es Vampire und Werwölfe!"  
Die Zigeuner tauschten amüsierte Blicke. Sie alle wussten um Vanjas Begeisterung für Gruselgeschichten. "Ich könnte sie heute Nacht suchen gehen!"  
"Oh, nichts da!", lächelnd hob ihre Mutter einen warnenden Finger. "Wie willst du morgen mit Djago die Besucher anlocken, wenn du mir in der Sonne zu Staub zerfällst."  
"Oooch ..." Nicht wirklich enttäuscht legte sie den Kopf in den Schoß ihrer Mutter. Ein ganzer Tag auf den Kutschen war anstrengend gewesen und eigentlich stand ihr der Sinn ohnehin mehr nach einem warmen kuscheligen Bett.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Im Schloss von Krolock brüllte der Graf derweil wenig vornehm letzte Anweisungen durch die Hallen.  
"Koukol?! Koukol?!! Das Abendessen noch aufwärmen! Magda!" Die junge Frau fuhr sichtlich zusammen. Immerhin stand sie nicht bei Koukol in der Küche sondern kaum zwei Meter vom Grafen entfernt.  
"Die Zimmer sind alle bereit, Exzellenz." "Gut, du weißt noch, wer wo untergebracht ist?" "Koukol hat mir eine Liste gegeben." Der Diener konnte also tatsächlich schreiben, schoss es dem ohnehin gestressten Schlossherren durch den Kopf. "Und ..." "Sarah müsste jede Sekunde hier sein, sie wollte noch schnell eine Rose auf ihrem Kleid feststecken. Ich soll ausrichten, dass sie doch das Grüne tragen wird."  
"Gut, gut ..." Graf von Krolock überlegte fieberhaft, was er vergessen hatte ... natürlich. "Herbert?!!!"  
Manchmal fragte er sich, ob sein Sohn eigentlich vor der Tür auf Stichworte wartete ... denn durch eben diese schritt der Silberhaarige sofort gestriegelt und gekämmt. Ein paar Meter hinter ihm kämpfte Alfred immer noch mit der Krawatte, die ihn zu erdrosseln drohte. "Und, wo bleibt die Brut?"  
Der Graf verdrehte bloß die Augen. Herberts letzter abfälliger Kommentar gehörte zu den Adventsbällen wie Koukols oppulente Menüs.  
"Dein Freund erstickt gerade.", erwiderte er stattdessen und tatsächlich wurde der Wissenschaftler bereits blau im Gesicht. Eilig half Herbert ihm, seine Krawatte zu richten und das Jackett wieder glatt zu streichen.  
"Ich kann es kaum erwarten, aus diesem Teil wieder raus zu kommen ...", stöhnte der junge Mann um Atem ringend. Herbert stupste ihm aufmunternd gegen das Kinn. "Nichts da. So süß ich die Hosenträger finde, darin kannst du auf keine Gesellschaft." Seufzend musterte der Student seinen Gefährten, der sich mit Gehrock und MakeUp offenbar so wohl fühlte wie ein Fisch im Wasser. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn. Komisch, er konnte gar nicht sagen, wann Herbert sich das letzte Mal geschminckt hatte.  
"Hchh-hchhm." Ein strenges Räuspern des Grafen scheuchte sie alle auf ihre Positionen und auch Sarah eilte in letzter Sekunde noch an die Seite ihres Mannes.  
"Denkst du auch daran ihr in die Augen zu sehen, wenn ich euch vorstelle?"  
Nervös zupfte sie noch einmal an den drei kleinen Rosen, die die Schulter ihres grünen Abendkleides verzierten. "Jaja, Fledermäuschen, ich mach das schon."  
Und schon zog Koukol das schwere Schlosstor auf.

Begleitet von der empfindlichen Kälte der Novembernacht betraten die ersten Gäste die große Halle.  
An der Spitze eine ältere Frau, die Sarah bisher nur von Porträts kannte. Ein dicker Pelzmantel und die hochgesteckten Haare kaschierten geschickt ihre kleine Statur. In das herrschaftliche Gesicht hatten die Jahrhunderte einige Falten gegraben, aber ein freundliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel, als sie auf die Vampire zuschritt. Eilgrim von Breistold. Sarah musste zugeben, nach Herberts phantasievollen Beschreibungen war sie fast ein wenig enttäuscht, doch kein vielköpfiges, giftspeiendes Monster in den Raum platzen zu sehen.  
Ganz in seiner Rolle als Grafensohn trat der silberhaarige Vampir in diesem Augenblick nach vorn und verneigte sich formvollendet vor den Gästen, bevor er der Gräfin aus ihrem Mantel half. Sarah entging keineswegs, dass er dabei sein eisigstes Diplomatengesicht aufgesetzt hatte und auch die Gräfin ihn lediglich mit einem kühlen Nicken bedachte. Die Frau trat auf sie zu, während Koukol die Mäntel der übrigen Vampire entgegennahm. Graf von Krolock verneigte sich ebenfalls knapp und griff nach ihrer Hand. "Eilgrim."  
Er hauchte einen höflichen Kuss auf die Finger und sie neigte elegant den Kopf dazu. "Alexej."  
Sarah musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht allzu dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass die beiden sich mit Vornamen ansprachen. Andererseits ... sie war seine Schwiegermutter.  
"Das ..." Vornehm schwang er seinen Umhang über die Schulter und wies auf die junge Frau. "... ist Sarah. Meine neue Gattin." Eilgrimm von Breistold neigte auch vor ihr den Kopf und Sarah bemühte sich, ihren einstudierten Knicks so grazil wie möglich zu vollführen. "Es ist mir eine Freude, Gräfin." Sie musste sich nicht daran erinnern, ihr Gegenüber anzusehen. Auch so hätte sie den Blick nicht von den warmen grünen Augen reißen können, die sie eindringlich von Kopf bis Zeh musterten.  
Sie hielt ihr Lächeln so eisern wie möglich, aber dieser Blick ... hätte sie nackt vor der Gräfin gestanden, sie hätte sich nicht unangenehmer fühlen können.  
"Und der junge Mann dort drüben..." Von Krolock erlöste sein Sternkind schließlich, indem er die Aufmerksamkeit auf seine rechte Seite lenkte. "... ist Alfred, Herberts Gefährte."  
Ihre Wertschätzung von Alfred fiel deutlich kürzer aus, wenngleich nicht weniger intensiv, wie Sarah dem dunklen Rotton seines Gesichts entnahm. Ihr selbst prickelte noch immer der Nacken.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte die Wirtstochter ein Zwinkern von Herbert. 'Ich sag dir, sie lässt dich mit einem Blick zu Stein erstarren.' Erst beim Frühstück hatte Herbert ihr das zugeflüstert und seinem dreckigen Grinsen nach wusste er sehr genau, dass sie jetzt daran dachte.  
Fast erleichtert begrüßte Sarah nun auch die übrigen Gäste. Die meisten zeigten kaum mehr als höfliches Interesse an ihr und Alfred. Einige wenige lächelten ihr sogar freundlich zu.  
Lediglich Herbert trug nach wie vor eine Miene eisiger Freundlichkeit zur Schau. Immerhin erreichte er damit, dass niemand es wagte ihn anzusprechen.

"Meine verehrten Gäste!" Die Worte des Grafen durchbrachen das leise Gemurmel im Saal. "Eure Reise war lang genug, lasst uns nicht unnötig hier in der Halle verweilen. Es stehen Zimmer bereit, in denen ihr euch ein wenig von den Strapatzen erfrischen könnt. Das Bankett ist in Kürze angerichtet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die meisten Vampire hatten bereits im Speisesaal Platz genommen. Alfred schielte immer noch nervös durch die offene Tür. "Es sind so verdammt viele Leute ..."  
"Ach komm, auf der Hochzeit waren mehr." Sarah klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken, aber auch sie konnte eine gewisse Unruhe nicht verschleiern.  
"Die kannt ich aber alle."  
"Nun ... wenigstens musst du dich nicht mit der Gräfin unterhalten. Vermutlich fragt sie gleich im ersten Satz, wo meine Eltern sind..." Schaudernd dachte Sarah an diese durchdringenden grünen Augen und wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie sie gleich hunderte verzweifelter Notlügen stottern müsste.  
"Sag halt die Wahrheit."  
Überrascht blickte sie zu dem Studenten auf, verzog dann jedoch die tiefroten Lippen. "Ich hab dir zu viele Interviews gegeben."  
Seufzend wünschte Alfred sich zurück an seinen Schreibtisch. "Die Hälfte von denen hat sich nicht mal getraut mir die Hand zu geben.", murmelte er unvermittelt.  
"Na vermutlich wegen Herbert." Sie bemerkte sein düsteres Nicken und stieß ihm freundschaftlich in die Rippen. "Jetzt werd nicht paranoid, ich meine es ernst. Ich hätte dir auch nicht die Hand geschüttelt, wenn Herbert neben dir steht und mich anknurrt."  
Das enthielt eine gewisse Logik, musste Alfred eingestehen. Und dennoch ... er fühlte, wie sich beim Gedanken an das Bankett sein Magen umdrehte.  
"Obwohl dir vielleicht Hanna von Brajk aufgefallen ist ...", stichelte die Wirtstochter noch ein wenig weiter. Wenigstens sie brachte das auf andere Gedanken. Vielleicht half es ja auch dem jungen Studenten.  
"Wer?"  
"Na die Brünette, die dich am Liebsten noch in der Eingangshalle vernascht hätte." Sarah warf noch einen prüfenden Blick durch den Türspalt. "Ich glaube sie sitzt sogar neben dir. Na so ein Zufall."  
Als sie sich wieder zu Alfred umdrehte, hatte dessen Gesicht ein gleichmäßiges Rot angenommen. "Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube nicht das sie das wirklich so gemeint hat..."  
"Oh bitte. Herbert hätte sie fast angesprungen."

"Wo bleibt ihr denn?" Wieder einmal wie auf Stichwort stürmte ein silberhaariger Vampir um die Ecke, dicht gefolgt von seinem Vater. "Ihr wollt nicht im Ernst durch den Dienstboteneingang?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, legte er Alfred einen bestärkenden Arm um die Schulter.  
Auch der Graf schlängelte Sarah den seinen um die Hüfte.  
"Ich hoffe ihr seid soweit." Zielstrebig dirigierte der Schlossherr Sarah zur reichverzierten Eingangstür. Über die Schulter warf sie Alfred einen letzten Blick zu - den einer Verurteilten auf dem Weg zum Schafott.  
Der junge Mann schluckte schwer. "Herbert, ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das hinkriege..."  
Doch Herbert wischte seine Sorgen mit einem Lachen beiseite. "Heut ist erstmal Sarah dran. Dich werden sie höchstens ein bisschen über deine Forschungen ausquetschten..." "Das macht mir ja gerade Sorgen!" "Jetzt komm, bei dem Thema kennst du dich ja wohl besser aus als sie."

Tatsächlich musste die junge Frau den Löwenanteil der Konversation ertragen. Alfred schaffte es unbehelligt seine Vorsuppe zu löffeln und auch ein paar Bissen von Koukols köstlichem Linsenmus zu probieren.  
"Sagen sie, junger Mann, sie sind also Forscher.", sprach ihn letztendlich doch einer der von Breistolds an. Ein weißhaariger alter Kauz, dessen Name Alfred um nichts in der Welt eingefallen wäre.  
Der junge Mann atmete tief durch. Das war er dann wohl. Der große Augenblick, in dem er das erste Mal über seine Arbeit diskutieren musste. Höflich griff er nach seiner Serviette und wischte sich über die Mundwinkel, bevor er sprach. "Nun, Forscher trifft es nicht ganz. Noch bin ich lediglich Student. In ein paar Tagen werde ich meine Diplomarbeit einreichen." "Tatsächlich?" Die Vampirin an seiner Seite - Hanna, rief er sich ins Gedächtnis - mischte sich ebenfalls in das Gespräch ein. Auch wenn Alfred immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ganz andere Absichten verfolgte. "Darf man fragen, worüber sie geschrieben haben?"  
"Naja." Alfred suchte nach den Worten, die er sich in den letzten Stunden zurechtgelegt hatte. "Mein ursprüngliches Thema sollte die Suche nach Untoten sein." Er bemühte sich um ein unverbindliches Lächeln und Herbert drückte unauffällig seine Hand, als Bekräftigung, dass er sich gut schlug.  
"Aus gegebenem Anlass habe ich mich dann aber auf das Studium vampirischen Sozialverhaltens konzentriert."  
Der Nebenmann des alten Kauzes - Willibald, soweit der junge Mann sich erinnerte - ließ ein süffisantes Grinsen sehen. "Vampirisches Sozialverhalten?" Er warf den anderen Vampiren vielsagende Blicke zu. "Ich wüsste nicht, dass wir uns anders benehmen als früher."  
"Oh, es gibt schon sehr signifikante Unterschiede ..." Der alte Vampir hob die Augenbrauen und Alfred biss sich auf die Zunge. Hatte er etwas beleidigendes gesagt?  
"Signifikante Unterschiede?", wiederholte Willibald, als wolle er sich die Worte zusammen mit einem Schluck Wein auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. "Und sie sind wirklich schon lange genug Vampir um das beurteilen zu wollen?"  
Alfred schluckte. Er konnte schlecht leugnen, dass die meisten Anwesenden eine gute Portion mehr Lebenserfahrung mitbrachten als er.  
"Naja ... Einige Auffälligkeiten sind doch auch für jemanden meines Alters wahrnehmbar ..." Nervös nestelten seine Finger an der Serviette. Er kam sich reichlich dumm vor. Was sollte er antworten, wenn der Professor ihm dieselbe Frage stellte? Ebenfalls zugeben, dass er eine eindeutige Fehlbesetzung war? Der junge Vampir schluckte noch einmal und durchsuchte seinen Kopf nach einer besseren Erwiderung.  
"Sie müssen zugeben, Menschen haben wohl kaum die Gelegenheit, derart große Beziehungsnetzwerke zu knüpfen wie Vampire. In ... In einer vampirischen Gesellschaft können so viele verschiedene Generationen, so viele verschiedene Lebensweisen aufeinandertreffen ..." Alfred musste sich bemühen, nicht wie ein Schuljunge zu grinsen. "... es ist ein wirklich großartiges und unberührtes Forschungsfeld." Die Dame zu seiner Rechten hob beeindruckt ihr Glas auf einen Toast. "Auf unsere Lebensweisen."  
Offenbar eine Tradition, die Alfred nicht geläufig war, denn sofort stimmten auch die Umsitzenden ein. "Auf unsere Lebensweisen."  
"Er hat sich ja gleich die Interessanteste ausgesucht...", feixte der Weißhaarige zu Willibald herüber. Herbert schoss beiden einen warnenden Blick zu, schwieg aber. Er wollte Alfred seinen großen Auftritt nicht durch eine ebenso sarkastische Antwort verderben, doch der Schaden war angerichtet. Alfred spürte wie das Blut seine Schläfen nach oben kroch. Was hatte so ein Kommentar bitte in einer Unterhaltung über Wissenschaft zu suchen? Offenbar dachte zumindest Willibald genauso.  
"Nun aber mal ehrlich junger Mann, sie sind ja fast noch ein Kind. Allzu viele Erfahrung können sie noch nicht gemacht haben..."  
"Ich ..."  
"Ein paar Erfahrungen hat er uns durchaus vorraus, Willi.", unterbrach sein Nachbar erneut. Alfred mochte den Vampir von Sekunde zu Sekunde weniger. "Also Heinrich!", entrüstete sich die Vampirin an seiner Seite. "Ich bin mir sicher, Alfred ist ein ernstzunehmender Wissenschaftler!" Für einen Moment hatte Alfred den Eindruck, sie wollte tatsächlich ihre Hand auf die seine legen.  
Er fühlte sich aus dem Gleichgewicht geworfen. Interessierten sie sich überhaupt für das, was er sagte?  
Herbert nutzte die kurze Gesprächspause um Koukol um eine neue Flasche Wein zu bitten und Alfreds Nachbarin tief in die Augen zu sehen.  
Offenbar hatte wenigstens er keine Probleme sich verständlich zu machen, denn sie legte ihre Hände eilig zurück in ihren Schoß. Alfred hingegen hatte das Gefühl, ein großes Loch hätte sich aufgetan und sein Gehirn verschluckt. "Ich gebe natürlich zu, dass ich auf diesem Gebiet bis vor wenigen Monaten genauso unerfahren war, wie die meisten meiner Kollegen ..." Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, was er nun wieder gesagt hatte, als Herbert neben ihm etwas zu eilig seinen Wein hinunterschluckte. "... Für diese erste Arbeit habe ich mich deshalb auf die Perspektive des unvoreingenommenen Beobachters beschränkt. Ich hoffe sehr in den nächsten Jahren noch Gelegenheit für ein ausführlicheres Studium zu haben." Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihm unter den kritischen Blicken heiß oder kalt wurde. Seine Kehle war trocken und sein Gesicht vermutlich so rot wie der Wein, von dem er einen hastigen Schluck nahm.  
"Ohne sie beleidigen zu wollen, mein Junge.", mischte sich Willibald wieder ein. "Ich zweifle keineswegs an ihren wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten, aber sie müssen wohl zugeben, dass sie sich hier nicht gerade repräsentative Forschungsgründe ausgesucht haben."  
Der Weißhaarige grinste nach wie vor und Alfred versuchte nach Kräften, ihn zu ignorieren. Wollte dieser Mann eigentlich jedes Wort aus seinem oder Willibalds Mund in seinem eigenen Sinn deuten?  
"Aber ich bitte sie.", versuchte er verzweifelt auf das Niveau einer wissenschaftlichen Diskussion zurückzukehren. "Die Familie von Krolock ist in vielerlei Hinsicht repräsentativ und faszinierend. Meine Betrachtungen beziehen sich bei weitem nicht nur auf Paarungsverhalten."  
Damit hatte er es endgültig geschafft in das Fettnäpfchen zu fallen, auf dessen Rand er so verzweifelt balanciert war. Die Dame an seiner Seite wurde trotz Puder ebenso rot wie er und Herbert versuchte vergeblich, ihm zu bedeuten, endlich den Mund zu halten.  
"Paarungsverhalten?!" Der Weißhaarige ließ sein Besteck so laut auf den Tisch knallen, dass alle Gespräche im Raum verstummten. "Ich darf doch wohl sehr bitten, Bursche, nicht alle von uns benehmen sich wie Tiere!"  
Alfred biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als er das entrüstete Schweigen und das Stirnrunzeln des Grafen auf seinen Schultern lasten spürte.  
Bedächtiger, aber doch deutlich hörbar, legte nun auch Herbert sein Tafelsilber zur Seite. In seinen Augen funkelte keine höfliche Warnung mehr, sondern vielmehr unverholene Drohung. "Nein, nicht alle von uns."  
Alfred sah, wie Heinrichs Kiefer sich verkrampfte. Scheinbar wagte er keinen offenen Schlagabtausch, aber das half dem jungen Studenten nun auch nicht mehr.  
Wenigstens Graf von Krolock schien mit dieser Lösung zufrieden. Nach und nach richteten auch die anderen ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Essen.  
Während Koukol sich schließlich doch noch wagte, Wein nachzuschenken, starrte Alfred auf seinen halbleeren Teller hinab. Am Liebsten hätte er sich übergeben.  
"Um zurück zum Thema zu kommen ...", begann Willibald erneut, doch der junge Mann schob seinen Stuhl zurück. "Ich ... bitte entschuldigen sie mich."  
Ohne vom Boden aufzusehen, floh Alfred aus dem Raum.  
Der alte Willibald schmunzelte lediglich. "Sein erster Abend in der gehobenen Gesellschaft?", wandte er sich stattdessen an Herbert.  
"Ja.", bestätigte der Grafensohn knapp und Heinrich schluckte gehorsam jeden Kommentar hinunter.  
Willibald ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. "Er ist wirklich noch ein Kind. Sag, unterstützt du ihn bei seinen Forschungen?" Herbert sah zu seinem Gegenüber auf und brachte fast ein Lächeln zu stande. "Natürlich. Die Augen eines Kindes sind der klarste Spiegel ... und den haben wir weiß Gott nötig."  
Sie aßen weiter in völligem Schweigen.  
Schließlich räumten Koukol und Magda die leeren Teller ab und schickten sich an den nächsten Gang zu servieren.  
Mit besorgtem Gesicht nutzte nun auch Herbert die kurze Unterbrechung um sich zu erheben. Willibald nickte ihm entschuldigend über einem Schluck Wein zu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Da bist du ja!" Erleichterung war aus Herberts Stimme zu hören, als er Alfred schließlich im Korridor vorm Badezimmer fand. "Was ist los?"  
"Ich geh da auf keinen Fall wieder rein, Herbert." "Natürlich, wir sind gerade mal beim Zwischengang!" "Bis zum Dessert halt ich das aber nicht mehr aus!" "Was ist denn nur ..."  
"Jetzt frag nicht was los ist!" Fahrig wischte Alfred sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Das war eine totale Katastrophe. Sie haben mich angestarrt, als hätte ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank!" Alfreds Stimme überschlug sich und er sah nur noch betretener zu Boden.  
"He, jetzt beruhige dich erstmal." Herbert legte seinem Geliebten beide Hände auf die zitternden Schultern. "Du bist mit mir zusammen, das ist für sie die Definition von 'nicht alle Tassen im Schrank' ..."  
Doch Alfreds Zweifel nagten nur noch schlimmer. Wenn er sich von fremden Vampiren so leicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ ... wie sollte er vor dem Professor bestehen? "Herbert, ich kann da nicht ..."  
"Psst." Der ältere Vampir drückte ihm einen sanften Finger auf die Lippen. "Du kannst, das weiß ich. Nur drei Wochen, Alfi. Drei Wochen, dann können sie uns gleich zwei Jahre gestohlen bleiben." Er lehnte seine Stirn an Alfreds und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Drei Wochen."  
Nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens lächelte der junge Mann endlich. "Venedig?"  
"Und Antwerpen und Edinbourgh."  
"Versprochen?"  
"Versprochen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Und falls hier doch noch der ein oder andere Vampirfan sein Unwesen treibt ... über Kritik und Kommentare freu ich mich immer )


End file.
